


Clandestine Rendezvous

by thepottermalfoyproblem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/pseuds/thepottermalfoyproblem
Summary: Cor and Ignis have a good thing going, though sometimes they don't quite make it to one of their offices...





	Clandestine Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strategic Maneuvers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768779) by [ishery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishery/pseuds/ishery). 



> I blame Ishery for this ENTIRELY. I also have no regrets. <3

Cor Leonis never really expected to be in this position. But now here he was, pinned against the wall in a little used corridor of the palace, his companion’s hot breath on his neck and skilled hands unbuckling his belt.

It was far from the first time this had occurred, he had been meeting said companion for clandestine rendezvous for months now. What had started as the occasional meeting in his office had evolved into this: Cor a panting wreck as Ignis Scientia methodically took him apart.

The Marshall curled his fingers against the stone wall behind him, swallowing down a moan as Ignis’s lips trailed fire down his exposed neck. “I'm not complaining, but what brought this on?” He managed to sound composed and not like a man quickly losing every ounce of sense he'd ever possessed. 

Ignis pulled back far enough to raise an eyebrow at his partner. “Council meeting. We've got ten minutes until the next patrol, how quiet can you be?”

He was rewarded with a flat stare. “You once sucked me off while Clarus stood waiting on the other side of my office door, and he was none the wiser. How quiet do you think I can be?” said Cor dryly. 

“Just checking,” huffed Ignis. He went back to mouthing Cor’s neck, nimble fingers sliding into the man’s pants to cup his aching prick.

They never actually kissed… or fucked. It was some unspoken, unbroken rule. Hands and mouths only, and most of the time only Cor actually finished. It kept the relationship professional, as much as two of the crownsguard performing sexual acts on each other could be considered professional. 

Cor hissed through clenched teeth as Ignis pulled his cock from the confines of his pants, cold air hitting the heated skin. The younger man left one more lingering nip to the skin behind his ear and then dropped to his knees with more grace than could normally be expected, given the circumstances. Cor’s hiss turned into a gasp as Ignis’s hot mouth closed around him, taking him almost to the root. 

Ignis slid off with an obscene wet sound. “Quiet, Marshall. It wouldn't do for a wandering glaive to find us.” The words were whispered, Ignis’s mouth so close to Cor’s cock that the air ghosted over the damp skin teasingly. Cor stifled his groan by biting down on his knuckles. Ignis grinned up at him and then went back to sucking in earnest.

Letting his head fall back against the wall, Cor concentrated on swallowing down the sounds rising unbidden in his throat. Somehow, despite the familiarity of the situation, Ignis’s mouth always surprised him. The man was extremely talented, always knew how to bring Cor from vague interest into mind-numbing arousal with just a few deep strokes and the fluttering of his tongue. 

Even as Cor thought that, Ignis took him deeper, not even gagging as his cock hit the back of his throat. Ignis merely swallowed around him, pressing his hands firmly against the other man’s hips to keep him from thrusting forward. Cor stuffed his fist more firmly in his mouth to stifle his groan, reaching forward with his free hand to grip the back of Ignis’s head. Before he could reach his destination though, Ignis had swatted his hand away, gripping it with a vicelike strength and pinning it back against the wall. He hummed an admonishment around Cor’s cock, and Cor clenched his fist desperately against the wall but obeyed.

For a long moment, nothing existed except the tight wet heat of Ignis’s mouth and the quiet but filthy slurping noises that filled Cor’s ears. He felt the heat coiling in his gut, muscles tensing as he approached his climax. His hand fell from his mouth to fist against his trembling leg. 

“Damn, Scientia,” he whispered, voice little more than a strangled gasp. “I'm close.”

Ignis, still bobbing steadily between Cor’s legs, responded by picking up the pace and fluttering the tip of his tongue along the sensitive underside of Cor’s cock. Unable to muster the strength to bring his hand back up to his mouth, Cor bit his lip so hard he tasted blood as he came, every nerve tingling as he pulsed into Ignis’s mouth. 

He leaned heavily against the wall for a moment, watching through heavily lidded eyes as Ignis swallowed and sat back on his heels. The man glanced up at him and then smirked, deliberately wiping his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. He had a noticeable bulge in the front of his immaculate trousers, but made no move to acknowledge it as he stood, other than adjusting for comfort.

Tilting his head, he slowly looked over the Marshall of the Crownsguard, boneless and panting against the stone wall of an empty palace corridor.

“It has been a pleasure, Marshall,” he said, as if they had merely been discussing the weather. Turning on his heal, he sauntered off down the hall, calling over his shoulder. “By the way, you might want to check your fly.”

Cor couldn't stop the whimper that left his mouth as he watched the man go.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me about FFXV. Link to my tumblr is in my profile. ^^


End file.
